Tat-NR2B9c (NA-1) is an agent that inhibits PSD-95, thus disrupting binding to N-methyl-D-aspartate receptors (NMDARs) and neuronal nitric oxide synthases (nNOS) and reducing excitoxicity induced by cerebral ischemia. Treatment reduces infarction size and functional deficits. TAT-NR2B9c (NA-1) has undergone a successful phase II trial (see WO 2010144721 and Aarts et al., Science 298, 846-850 (2002), Hill et al., The Lancet Neurology, 11:942-950 (2012)).
Because TAT-NR2B9c is free of serious side effects, it can be administered when stroke or other ischemic conditions or hemorrhagic conditions are suspected without a diagnosis according to art-recognized criteria having been made to confirm that no hemorrhage is present. For example, TAT-NR2B9c can be administered at the location where the stroke or neurotrauma has occurred (e.g., in the patients' home) or in an ambulance transporting a subject to a hospital.